


Незаметно

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	Незаметно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Your Radar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187375) by felisblanco. 



  


Есть поговорка: «Если все слишком хорошо, жди подвоха.»

Дженсен прожил достаточно, чтобы убедиться в истинности этих слов. Именно поэтому он отказывается поддаваться невинному очарованию Джареда. Он ищет презрение в счастливой чепухе, что несет Джаред постоянно; высматривает злой умысел в честных глазах. Каждый раз, когда Джаред касается, он ждет удара — но напрасно.

Через четыре недели он падает от усталости, нервы на пределе, а в голове полный туман, так что, когда Джаред обнимает его, Дженсен просто сдается. Больше не сомневаясь, он поднимает глаза, и тут Джаред его целует.  



End file.
